hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Van-Belle
Chase Van-Belle is a 18-year-old Slytherin. He is a member of the Dark Arts Society. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Chase Hartman Van-Belle was born on August 9 to Ilizabeth Van-Belle and Paul Van-Belle. Paul and Ilizabeth were both former students at Hogwarts, Ilizabeth being a muggleborn Gryffindor, and Paul being a pureblood Slytherin, and a member of Kellan Smith's gang. At first, Ilizabeth and Paul hated each other, but during their fifth year, they were forced to work together in a potions project, and found that they both had a love for potions. A few years after that, they got married, and four months after that, Ilizabeth became pregnant with Chase. Unfortunately, Paul grew extremely sick, due to having drank a death potion without knowing it. He had been poisoned by his older brother, who had been crushing on Ilizabeth, and became jealous of his brother. Paul died only a few days before Chase was born, and because of this, Ilizabeth was left to raise Chase on her own. She became very sad about this, as she wanted Chase to have a father to rely on. For the first five years of Chase's life, Ilizabeth raised Chase by herself, but she did not enjoy it, and she wanted help raising him. Because of this, she got married to another former Gryffindor who had moved to America that she'd been good friends with until they graduated: Daniel Elmore. Daniel had a daughter Chase's age named Clarissa Elmore, and they all moved in together when Chase turned 6. Chase and Clarissa instantly did not like each other, and Chase asked his mother if they could make Clarissa and Daniel move out. Ilizabeth said no instantly, and told Daniel about what Chase had said. In return, he told her that Clarissa had said something very similar to that, which made both of them sad. Ilizabeth and Daniel knew that both Clarissa and Chase would be going to Hogwarts when they turned eleven, and they wanted the two of them to get along. They sat Chase and Clarissa down, and told them that nobody was moving out, and they would all be one big happy family. Chase did not like the idea of that, but he managed to get along with Clarissa until he was eleven. The very last day of school, Chase and Clarissa were followed home unknowingly by a death eater that was still alive. This death eater attempted to kill Clarissa and Chase, who hid behind their parents in fear of the death eather. Ilizabeth had her wand with her, but Daniel did not, so he went to get it, screaming at Clarissa to stay with Ilizabeth. Ilizabeth did everything she could to protect Clarissa and Chase, but unfortunatley, her efforts were in vain. The death eater screamed the death curse at Ilizabeth, which caused her to perish on the spot. This made Chase scream out in agony, and when Daniel arrived, he found that Chase had set the house on fire, and had killed the death eater with his own bare hands, while Clarissa was hiding behind a plant in fear Chase would hurt her too. Daniel screamed for Chase to stop screaming and come with him and Clarissa, and reluctantly, Chase did so, having been heartbroken over his mother's demise. In anger, he blamed the arrival of the death eater on Clarissa and Daniel, and said the death of his mother was their fault. Daniel tried to insist it wasn't, but Chase didn't listen. Thankfully, they were discovered by Kellan Smith, who gave both Chase and Clarissa their letters to Hogwarts, and took them to the Hogwarts Express. Once Chase and Clarissa arrived at Hogwarts, Chase was sorted into the Slytherin House, and Clarissa was sorted into the Gryffindor House. Chase got along great with the other Slytherin boys, and he decided he would not be sorry about his mother's death. That is where he got his attitude from, and most of the other Slytherin boys like his attitude. He is typically the leader in most situations, and when he is, he takes it very seriously. He has Straight O's, and he is a member of the Dark Arts Society, something he truly loves. Personality Chase is described as the life of the party, and is known to be very reckless, and out of control. He takes being a leader very seriously, and he has a huge level of sarcasm, as well as a huge level of obedience. He enjoys flirting with girls, despite their disgust and anger towards him. He is not afraid when people yell at him, and he gets along great with the other boys in Slytherin House. However, Chase does possess a temper, and he is sometimes known to snap at people. When he does, most people do not want to be around. Looks Chase has sleek black hair pushed up, and cool gray eyes. He is known to typically dress formally when he is not in his Hogwarts uniform, and he is extremely tall, being 6'1. Wand Chase's wand is made of pine, and 11 inches long. It has been painted silver, and it is wrapped in gold. Chase brings it everywhere with him. Alliances *Clarissa Elmore (Step-Sister) *Liam Sherwood *Johnny Torsson *Brendan Nichols *Connor James *Dallas Morary *Jessica Black *Naomi Carson *All members of the Dark Arts Society. Enemies *Neil Fallon *Colton Davis *Sierra Savage Abilities/Traits *Chase is a pureblood. *Chase has Straight O's. *Chase is a member of Slytherin House. *Chase is amazing at Potions and Transfigurations. *Chase is described as the life of the party. *Chase is very sarchastic. *Chase does not get scared very easily. *Chase always has his wand with him. *Chase has a temper. *Chase is known to occansionally snap. *Chase is a member of the Dark Arts Society. *Chase frequently is the leader of things. *Both of Chase's parents were killed by magic. *Chase is very cunning. Gallery Chase Wand.png|Chase's wand. Chase02.jpg|Chase in a Slytherin suit. Chase03.jpg Chase04.jpg Chase05.jpg Chase06.jpg Chase08.png Chase07.jpg Chase09.png Category:Pureblood Category:Slytherin Category:Student Category:Straight O Student Category:Male Category:Overly Attractive Male Category:DAS member Category:Eighteen Category:British Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Horned Serpent Category:Ilvermorny Transfer Student